


Back To The Past

by emquin



Series: Rory Hummel Anderson Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Klaine, M/M, Rory Hummel Anderson, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emquin/pseuds/emquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years have passed since Rory first went back in time to save his papa, and now that that is far and well behind them, he must go back for the final weeks of his dad's senior year but not before a few things are revealed and there is another life that might be in need of saving. </p><p>This a sequel to The Time Machine...so read that first because some things will be confusing otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This continues The Time Machine and finishes off season 3 and goes into the beginning of season 4 and really fully completes the full story of Rory and his dads. 
> 
> I was never too happy how this turned out probably because I wrote it rushed but I do like the plot points I hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a warning a lot won't make sense without first reading The Time Machine...this is a continuation of that story and does not really stand alone.

"Alright, then," the Professor said, "I guess I can let you guys go early with Thanksgiving and all."

Some of the students cheered, others gathered their things and pretty much ran for it as if they expected him to change his mind. For his part, Professor Crawford just grinned at them from the front of the room.

Rory had sat himself towards the back of the classroom that day mostly because he was so tired that he didn't think he'd be able to keep up near the front even though this was probably his favorite class. He slowly started to gather his things, and then he pushed himself out of the chair and started to make his way to the door.

"Hey, Rory, I've been meaning to ask you something."

Rory stopped. "Yeah?" he said and faced the Professor. He was a tall guy with thinning sandy hair and a smile that never seemed to fade. Unlike most professors, he didn't dress very professionally, except for his age he probably could have passed for a student.

"Are you by any chance related to Kurt Hummel?"

This wasn't a new question. Plenty of people asked him if he were related to one or both of his fathers and Rory was almost always hesitant to give an answer, except that Professor Crawford had asked about Kurt Hummel and not Kurt Hummel-Anderson.

"Yes," Rory said, "that's my dad. I mean, he changed his last name when he married my papa, but that's him."

"Yes, yes," Professor Crawford said.

"Did you know him?" Rory asked.

His professor nodded. "I guess you could say we're old friends from NYADA. Will you be heading home for Thanksgiving?"

Rory nodded. He'd been looking forward to it for days. Thanksgiving was not the same as Christmas seeing as they didn't always celebrate it, but Rory hadn't seen either of his dads since the beginning of the school year and he was looking forward to being around them again if only for a few days.

"Yes," he said.

"Wonderful. I guess you could pass along a greeting from Adam."

"Sure," Rory said.

The classroom had emptied out by then, so Rory heaved his bag back up his shoulder.

"See you after break," Professor Crawford said.

"Yup. Have a good Thanksgiving."

Out in the hall there were other students rushing back and forth. It was the last day of classes before Thanksgiving break started and everyone was ready for their last class to end. Rory was glad that his just had. He walked down a flight of stairs and then out of the building that had housed his last class of the day – music theory – and onto the slightly cold streets of New York.

New York had changed very little over the years. There was still a sea of yellow taxis rushing to and fro, and plenty of people walked the streets wrapped up in scarves and coats, with hats pulled down over their ears. The subway still ran though it was a highly updated version that the one Sugar and he had had to suffer back in 2012. It was faster and definitely more effective.

He walked to the nearest station and then down the steps. He used his metro card and went to wait on the platform. Rory couldn't wait to get home.

Half an hour later he was back on the street, wondering if his parents had arrived yet. They had been in LA for the past few months. His dad had gone because he needed a vacation, but his papa was recording music and filming a couple of music videos. Rory would have loved to go with them, and in the summer he had spent a week out in LA, but school was much more important.

The doorman opened the door for him and Rory thanked him. When he got up to his apartment, it was not to find his parents but instead Sugar.

"Hey," he said, "what are you doing here?"

She'd been sitting on the couch, but she stood up when he heard his voice.

"I did something horrible," she said, "and I don't think I can take it back, and you're going to hate me for the rest of our lives. I just know you are and I am so sorry, Rory, I'm so sorry."

Rory walked around the couch. She was crying, her face blotchy and scrunched up and her hands were pressed against her stomach, as if she were trying to hug herself. Rory could do only one thing, he wrapped his arms around her and felt her shaking as she sobbed, her thin arms coming around his waist and clutching him tightly.

"Sugar, love, what's wrong?" He asked after she'd calmed down a little bit.

She mumbled something he didn't catch and then burst into renewed tears. This was how his dads found them and he lifted his head to look at them as they came in smiling wildly. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Sugar must have heard the door, because she turned her head to look and then groaned.

"Oh, god," she said and buried her face back into Rory's shoulder.

Rory pulled himself back. "You're going to have to tell me sometime," he said, meeting her red rimmed eyes, and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and nodded slowly.

"Um, do you want us to go?" his dad asked, "your papa and I could go get a bite to eat or something."

"No, I don't mind. Sugar?"

She let go of Rory and was wiping her cheeks. "No. I'll be right back."

Rory watched her go.

"Do you know what could be wrong?" his dad asked.

"No idea," Rory answered, "I just got home and found her here and she just broke down."

"Well," his papa said, "I think we deserve some hugs."

Rory laughed a little and let his dads pull him into a three-way embrace. He really had missed them even if having an apartment to inhabit on his own had certainly made him very popular at school where everyone else dormed or had to share an apartment way out of the city with a bunch of other people. Rory remembered his dad telling him about their college apartment in Bushwick. Which reminded him.

"Did you know one of my professors went to NYADA with you," he said, "he asked me if I was related to a Kurt Hummel after he dismissed us so I told him yes. He told me to tell you hello from Adam."

"Oh, wow," his dad said, "I always did wonder what had happened to Adam. What does he teach?"

"Music theory," Rory answered.

"I guess he always was good at getting people excited about music. Did you hear that, Blaine, Adam's Rory's teacher."

"Yeah, that's a good fit for him. He led the Adam's Apples well – I still say that's a silly name though."

Sugar returned and looked a little more put together. She put a stop to their conversation.

His dad smiled at her encouragingly and then walked to the kitchen, pulling Blaine along. Rory took a deep breath and then grasped Sugar's hand and took her back to the couch, sitting her as close to him as he dared without letting her distract him and boy was Sugar distracting. Her smell, how her eyes looked up at him from underneath her lashes, how kissable her lips looked.

"Do you, um, remember a month ago," she said, "we went out with Harmony and the girls and afterwards we came back here and…"

"And one thing led to another…"

Sugar nodded and bit her lip. Rory tried to catch her eye, but she was looking pointedly at the coffee table. He was left remembering that night. It had been one of the best nights of Rory's life, and if Rory remembered correctly then it had been one of Sugar's too at least since the night they finally got together.

He and Sugar had started dating about a year earlier. College had opened up his eyes to dating and girls and Rory had finally understood all the advice that his papa had given him about it when in the end, he came to conclusion that as fun as going out with some of those girls and playing into the whole notion of being romantic and hell, kissing was fun, he really didn't connect with them on any kind of deeper level. None of them were serious until Sugar introduced him to Ellie.

Ellie was fantastic. She was the kind of girl that just seemed to get him and Rory just couldn't find himself getting bored of her. Being with her was exciting and surprisingly easy and Rory fell for her hard. But then, Sugar had yet another mishap with the time machine and Rory had been ready to just go after her, something that his dads managed to stop by pointing out that there was only a slim chance he would arrive at the same time as she had. Their relationship had fallen apart after that. Sugar had become Rory's best friend and not having her around distressed him enough that he spent too much of his time staring at a few of her belongings that had somehow wound up at the apartment, then talking about her until Ellie had enough and broke up with him because she was convinced that Rory was in love with Sugar and not her.

When Sugar returned and showed up on his doorstep, Rory knew that Ellie had been right because the very first thing Rory did was kiss her and then he felt even worse when Sugar told him that she'd gone to the past to stop herself from introducing him to Ellie.

"But I guess distance does make the heart grow fonder, uh," she'd added and they were together ever since.

Rory hated that his papa still liked to tell Rory that he had known it was going to happen since before Rory was even born.

"Yes," Sugar said, "that night."

"Okay, what about it?" Rory asked.

She did look at him then, and there was fear and pain written all over her face. "Rory, we didn't use protection." She shook her head and burst into more tears. Sugar buried her face in her hands.

Rory draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him. He was in shock. Sugar was pregnant. There was a baby growing inside her – a baby that was half Rory. It was a big shock, and it would change everything, but why was she crying?

"Sugar? What else? There's something else isn't there?"

She nodded. Her head was buried in his chest again and Rory just let her sob because he didn't know if he could handle anything else. He didn't let himself imagine the possibilities. Instead he was focused on the idea of a baby.

Sugar calmed down some and she pushed herself off his chest, inching a bit from his grasp. "I had an abortion."

Rory's world spun and then fell flat. He felt like his heart was breaking and he scrambled off the couch. He couldn't look at her, didn't know what he would say if he did look at her.

"I—" he began and then shook his head and ran for the door, opening it so fast and hard that it slammed against the wall before he was off, down the stairs and past the doorman and out onto the street. He heaved in air, but his stomach churned anyway. He threw up leaning against the building and the doorman patted his back and offered up a napkin.

Rory returned to the apartment hours later, entering quietly. His dads were both sitting on the couch.

"Hi," his papa said.

"Hi," he repeated and closed the door, "is she still…"

His dad nodded, "She's sleeping," he said.

Rory didn't know what to say. He walked around and his dad moved over so he could sit between them on the couch.

"Did she tell you?"

"I'm still kind of in shock that you're having sex," his dad said.

Rory kind of groaned a little.

"He's kidding," his papa added, "we've known for a while."

"Papa!"

His papa smiled at him a little and then put an arm around his shoulders. He let Rory lean against him and his dad ran his fingers through Rory's hair. "We overheard earlier," he admitted, "you know she's just as hurt as you are – maybe more."

Rory couldn't think about Sugar or Sugar's feelings past thinking about the tiny life that she'd extinguished without even talking to him about it. Sugar had betrayed him in the worst way possible and Rory didn't think he could ever forgive her. Why hadn't she come to talk to him?

"We know it hurts, Rory," his dad tried, "and maybe this isn't something you and Sugar will be able to get through, but she's still the girl you love. A few months ago you said you wanted to spend the rest of your life with her. Those feelings don't just fade away. Trust me on that, kiddo, you don't just stop loving someone because they hurt you."

"Betrayed me," Rory mumbled.

"Betrayed you, then—" his dad stopped and Rory saw how they shared a look over him, "Rory, it's been four years."

Sugar had told him. He'd go during Thanksgiving. But because of what she'd done? Was it possible that Sugar had known she was going to hurt him this way? No, that didn't make sense…his dad knew why though and he looked conflicted at the moment.

"Why do I go back?" he asked.

His papa nodded at his dad. "This is how he finds out," he said, "it's okay."

"Rory, when I first moved to New York, it wasn't for school. You know that I had my internship at Vogue first."

Rory nodded.

"Well, being an intern is really hard and I spent a lot of time at work and I was so tired afterwards that most nights I just collapsed into bed just to do it again the next day. There were very few nights when I wasn't at work and the one thing that suffered was my relationship with your papa. He was so upset and…" he trailed off and Blaine reached over and took his hand.

"I felt like your dad was ashamed of having this high school boyfriend. I thought maybe we didn't belong together. I was so distraught and missing him and not being able to sleep because I kept picturing him in New York surrounded by all these other better guys that I made the stupidest mistake I have ever made and I…I cheated on him."

Rory felt like his world was just breaking farther and farther and why did his dads think that this was an appropriate time to tell him that their fairy tale love was all a lie and that his papa had actually been someone else entirely and…

"But I forgave him," his dad said, "and I never once stopped loving him, and do you know what really made me realize that I couldn't be afraid of being hurt again, it was you."

"Me," Rory said, "what did I do?"

His dad smiled and grabbed his hand. "You gave me some advice and reminded me of a few things."

Rory couldn't really deal with all the information coming at him. He hadn't had time to really process everything that had happened with Sugar earlier and now his dads were throwing this at him. And maybe he could go to the past and do everything he was meant to back at McKinley and talk to his dad, and then maybe make a stop and see Sugar and stop her from having that abortion.

"I'm going back to Ohio," he announced.

His papa reached for something on the table. "There's your flight," he said, "we knew it was coming."

"Sorry about Thanksgiving."

His dad shook his head. "Don't even worry about it. Hey, you might still be back in time."

Rory rolled his eyes. "Maybe."

"You should get a few hours of sleep, you'll have to be at the airport round four," his papa added.

"Is she in my room?"

"Yes."

"Oh," he said, "well, I guess I'm taking the couch then."


	2. Chapter 2

He was back in the familiar basement, and when he stepped off the machine it felt like déjà vu which in and of itself felt weird. Rory climbed up the stairs, opened the door, and found that there was no one home, but that was probably for the best. He walked up to the guest room and found that it was just like he'd left it four years before. He checked a calendar. It had been exactly three days since he'd left for the future. He wondered how Mrs. Pierce might take that he was back.

Rory waited the day out until Brittany got back with Santana and then he explained to them how he'd come back from even farther into the future, not giving all the details like how he'd gotten their daughter pregnant and she'd turned around and gotten rid of the baby without even a peep in his direction.

"I can't let my dads know I'm here," he told Santana, "they didn't know I was around until after I got back to the future, so I'm going to keep a low profile this time around."

Rory didn't mention that he was also kind of mad at them because of the whole cheating thing, mostly just disappointed in his papa than anything, especially since he was remembering – now that he was in the past – how upset he'd gotten when his dad was just texting another guy. How could his papa cheat, and how had his dad forgiven him and taken him back? Rory couldn't imagine that he could ever forgive Sugar for the abortion and they were both completely different forms of betrayal. A part of him just didn't want to be around his very in love fathers knowing that one day within the next year they would be breaking up because one of them cheated. It made him wonder how long they had been apart and if there had been other men on their lives during that time.

"Well," Santana said, "Sugar's still here. She arrived yesterday. The machine messed up, she's been waiting for it to load up again."

During all the craziness going on in the future, he hadn't even considered that he would have to deal with Sugar again. But this was a Sugar that didn't know they were in love, a Sugar that hadn't killed their baby.

"Where is she?" he asked.

Santana shrugged. "How should I know."

Of course. He'd forgotten how Aunt Santana acted in the past, how she wanted nothing to do with Sugar or him.

"Right," he said.

"Wait," Santana said when he made to close the door, "I want to know one thing: does it work? Do we save him?"

He hesitated. Could telling her mess with the future, or had his Aunt known all along that they would.

"Please, Rory," she said, "I need to know."

It was the please that made him tell her and also thinking about how cruel it was to withhold that kind of information. He just wouldn't tell her any of the details. "Yes," he said.

Sugar's living arrangements had always been a mystery to Rory, so he had no idea where he could seek her out. He decided he would worry about it the next day and instead he dropped onto the bed and tried not to think about the future and the pain that was still ever-present. Rory had known about the baby for about thirty seconds, and in those thirty seconds he had already loved it; loved a baby that he hadn't known he wanted. What the hell had she been thinking?

At some point, he fell asleep. He woke up with a slight crick on his left wrist the next morning and Mrs. Pierce didn't even blink when she saw him. Brittany had apparently told her he was spending the last three nights with friends.

It was strange getting back into it. He could barely remember what had been going on in everyone's lives when he'd left and he had no one to ask but Santana and Brittany, because he still couldn't find Sugar.

When he finally did, it turned out that she was hanging out with the girls and he approached them to pull her aside because he remembered at the last possible moment that they were supposed to be fake dating.

"Rory!" she exclaimed.

He grabbed her hand even though a part of him didn't want to even touch her, much less speak to her, he pulled her towards the nearest door and once they were within felt like screaming because it was a broom closet.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, "did the machine send you only a few days forward too? I'm waiting for it to reload again. It's taking forever."

He shook his head. "Sugar, we're stuck here for a while longer. We have to be here until after Graduation. I'm from the future."

"Duh," she said and then stared at him, "wait you definitely got a little taller, and you do look a little different. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty," Rory said.

"Is Uncle Blaine okay?" she asked, "in the future?"

He nodded. Sugar grinned and hugged him and Rory couldn't be mad at this Sugar. She had done nothing wrong. Still though, a part of him was repulsed by her. He let her go as quickly as he could.

"That makes me so happy," she said and then she hit him, "and what do you mean we're here for a while longer? Why don't I get to go home when you did? This isn't fair."

He rubbed at his chest where her fists had hit him. "Ow," he said and then, "we better get back out there. One more thing, we kind of have to stay out of the way. My dads can't know I'm here – they shouldn't remember I'm here."

"Well that's easy," Sugar said, "your dad is so focused on his audition I doubt he's sleeping a wink."

Sugar was right. His dad was practicing constantly. Rory sneaked into the auditorium and he saw him on stage with a cape draped over his shoulders. He hid and watched as he sang with way too many candles around him. Rory was almost waiting for something to catch on fire. He sneaked back out before he was finished and Rory was tempted to approach them. Instead he went to hang out with the guys.

With graduation coming up soon most of the seniors seemed to be busy still figuring out what they might be doing in a few months. Puck was having a hard time with it and the glee club as a whole were surprised when he just walked out after performing a really good number and hoped that someone would figure out how to help him. Rory knew that at least he was definitely going to graduate from high school this year.

The next day, Rory was one of the few to notice that he was absent though and somehow – he blamed Sam and Mike for pulling him along after gym – he wound up in the boys locker room with his papa and the rest of the glee guys. His papa was focused on boxing though and didn't seem to notice he was there. Rory tried to stay as far away as possible and out of sight. He kept quiet unless someone asked a direct question. Finn helped along by bringing the focus back to Puck.

Keeping out of the way was a bit boring, Rory discovered. He had nothing to do after school and he walked around McKinley being paranoid that his dads might see him. That was how he wound up in the auditorium that day and got to see Sugar, Santana, Brittany, and Tina on the stage wearing very revealing clothes and singing. He sat down at the very back and watched. Sugar looked amazing and he was kind of surprised that she was up there actually singing and dancing when she'd always hated doing both. He was mesmerized by her movements. He watched the entire performance, his eyes never straying from Sugar. It really sucked how much he loved her because he wanted to hate her.

The next time he found himself in the auditorium it wasn't because he was hiding from his dad, but because it was the day of the audition. Rory knew all about how his dad had done an amazing job and how Aunt Rachel had actually choked, but watching it was different than hearing about it.

His dad was so prepared. He ripped off one costume and had another right underneath. He had backup singers ready and his voice sounded amazing. Rory found he couldn't even be really uncomfortable by the way too tight pants that he wore on stage.

It was Aunt Rachel that made him cry though. He felt horrible watching her just forget her words and break down on stage. Rory knew she'd be the one to get into NYADA in the end, but it was painful to actually see the first rejection. So, he cried silently about Rachel which turned into tears about Sugar and the baby that he didn't even know he wanted.

\- - -

"I keep seeing Rory everywhere," Kurt said and immediately laughed. "I think I'm going crazy."

"You miss him," Blaine crooned.

"I do," Kurt said and laughed, "I miss him so much."

Blaine who had buried his face into Kurt's neck let out a chuckle. "Even when our son isn't around he gets in the way."

Kurt hit his shoulder lightly. "I'm not kidding though. I thought I saw him in the halls today and I mean, I'm pretty much sure it wasn't him, but it just threw me. And I know you miss him too."

Kurt had been trying to talk to Rachel, but she'd brushed him off yet again and when he turned he thought he saw Rory walking away from them.

"I do," Blaine admitted and yawned.

"Rory isn't the only one stopping this from going farther," Kurt added.

Blaine yawned again and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Kurt asked.

"You try staying at McKinley all night to try and get Puck to study. Actually, I think I was seeing Rory too when we broke out into song – we really shouldn't have been studying in the choir room – I'm exhausted."

"Poor baby," Kurt crooned and rubbed at the back of Blaine's neck where a few curls had escaped the gel. "I did tell you to skip, they didn't need you."

"Yeah, yeah," Blaine said, "but with Finn going even after Rachel forgot the words during her audition, I had to be there."

"I know," Kurt said and then, "I don't mind sleepy cuddles."

Blaine mumbled something again and nuzzled his nose against Kurt's neck. His eyes were already closed and Kurt knew he'd be asleep in minutes. For his part, he'd had a really good night's sleep the night before so he wasn't even remotely tired. Still though, he continued to caress Blaine's neck and smiled when he heard a tiny little snore. Blaine really had to have been tired to snore because he never did normally.

"I love you so much," he murmured and just laid in the bed for a while until he got bored and then he gently extricated himself from Blaine and put a blanket over him. He picked up the latest Vogue which he hadn't had a chance to read through yet because he'd been practicing constantly, and settled down next to Blaine who wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist.

This was how his dad found them later. He'd been in Washington the night before but promised to be home for Friday night dinner. Kurt had called him to let him know his audition had gone well, but they hadn't been able to stay on the phone for very long.

"Hey, kiddo," his dad said, "so I hear we might have a future NYADA student in the house."

Kurt laughed and then motioned down to Blaine who had a good grasp on him.

"He alright?"

"Finn forced all the boys to help Puck study yesterday and they pulled an all-nighter at the school and then he came to school and stayed the entire day."

"Well," his dad said, "we're still going out to celebrate when Carole gets home, so let him sleep until then. You can tell me all about it."

Kurt woke Blaine when Carole got home. Blaine cuddled closer and made a groaning noise. "I don't wanna move," he said, "you're comfy."

"Except that my dad's home and it's Friday night."

Blaine got up after Kurt pulled away and went to get himself ready. His clothes were a little wrinkled from sleeping on them and his hair despite the gel – or probably because of the gel – had weird springy curls popping out of it. Kurt watched him freak out about it a little bit and then rush into the bathroom with the bottle of gel that he kept in his bag to fix it. Kurt just laughed, but he couldn't say anything because where Blaine was gel obsessed, Kurt needed to have hairspray.

They went out to Breadstix and it was just he, Blaine, his dad, and Carole because Finn was with Rachel and they all understood that she was going to be in much need of support. The petty part of Kurt that was dancing around his head happy to have beaten Rachel for once wished that his stepbrother could have left her for the night to offer Kurt congratulations. He tried to squish it down.

"How long until your acceptance letter gets here, then?" his dad asked.

Kurt shrugged. "It's not a sure thing yet. I mean, there are so many other people auditioning and…"

"And she thought you were wonderful," Blaine said, "they'll send them before or around graduation."

Kurt found himself wishing that Rory might still have been around. Maybe he would have told Kurt if he did get into NYADA or not. It was a bit hard to think about the school of his dreams though, especially now that Rachel was definitely not getting in. It was hard to imagine himself in New York without Rachel and without Blaine. And Kurt didn't want to say that he didn't believe in Finn, but he didn't think Pace would accept him. He would be alone in New York, and that was if he got in.

The dinner was pleasant and Kurt let his fears ebb a little. He had the support of his dad and Carole, and most importantly Blaine's. He'd get through it.

\- - -

The next few weeks went by kind of fast and Rory really felt like he had nothing to do when he was staying away from his dads and when there was pretty much no point to being there. He did have fun hanging out with the rest of the New Directions, and it was for that reason that he got pulled into singing at Prom. He hadn't planned on attending but Joe who he'd never met in the future but was kind of cool despite being religious – his dad had instilled a very agnostic view of religion in Rory and really in the future most people viewed religion that way –, and Artie talked him into it. The two of them technically had no dates and Rory had no intention of asking Sugar even though she was still supposed to be his girlfriend.

Someone had put Brittany in charge of the Prom theme and it turned out that it wasn't the best idea even though it had gotten done so that was something. It was the strangest theme that Rory had ever heard of, but he went with it. He was a little surprised when Rachel and his dads decided to throw an anti-prom, except that his papa really hadn't looked very pleased with the ban on gel. Actually, a lot of people hadn't been happy with it. Had he not been keen on ignoring them, he might have gone with them. Instead, he was glad they weren't there and he could perform and enjoy himself without looking over his shoulder for them.

So, he spent the night with Artie and Joe who was constantly going after Quinn – who wasn't his date, really.

Rory didn't attend his own prom. On the weekend of, he'd been in New York with his dad at a party much more glamorous than prom – the opening night of the musical his parents wrote together. It was a night full of press and people coming up to his dad to congratulate him and his papa had received even more praise for composing the music and taking on a role in the musical itself.

"I'm so glad you came with us, man," Artie said, "and just so you know, I am totally over Sugar."

Rory had almost forgotten everything that went on between them.

"Oh, right," he said.

"Even though you're going back to Ireland," Artie added and then he dragged him towards the punch.

Coach Sue had been standing watch all night and she narrowed her eyes on Artie who lifted his hands.

Later, it was Santana who pointed out that Finn, Rachel, and his dads had actually come to the prom. When Rory turned to look it was to see his papa standing very awkwardly in front of his dad. His hair without gel looked ridiculous. Rory had seen it plenty of times in the future, of course, but his papa had learned how to manage it properly. Here it just looked a right mess, and he looked so uncomfortable too.

Rory watched them from afar as they slow danced and how Blaine tried time and time again to steal the hat on Kurt's head as the night went on, until his dad finally grabbed it and put it on Blaine himself. He took it back later before the Prom King and Queen were announced. It wasn't a surprise to Rory that it was his Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn.

Rory was pulled by Artie onto the dinosaur prop that was being used for pictures. He laughed and wanted to cry because Artie was still the amazing director whose vision Rory admired like crazy and here he was a boy in a wheelchair who didn't know his future would hold such greatness.

Joe joined them and they took five different shots. Rory thought he looked horrible in all of them, but at least he looked like he was having fun.

Prom turned out to be a nice stress reliever. Sugar wasn't there which at least allowed Rory to stop thinking about her and what he was going to do about the entire mess. And the best part of the night was seeing Quinn standing again. Rory had known she wouldn't be in the wheelchair forever, and he was more than happy to get to see her get up.

Back in the future, he had made an effort to find the T.V. show that made her famous and he could see why. She was a fantastic actress – knew just how to play her emotions.

When the night was coming to an end, though, he began to miss Sugar again and he regretted not asking her to come with him. Actually, Sugar had been acting a little off for the past few weeks and Rory was starting to suspect that she was up to something. He knew she was tired of being in the past.

He decided to call her when he was getting back to Brittany's house later courtesy of Artie's dad who agreed to drop him off.

"Hey," she said and she sounded relaxed, "how was Prom."

"Good. I hung out with Artie. It was fun."

She hummed. "Good, good. Do you think he's my dad? Do you remember, when he was asking me out and you pretty much told me that we couldn't be sure he wasn't. Well, do you think he is?"

Rory knew who her dad was. Sugar in the future had refused to tell him. And then, after she turned eighteen her moms sat her down to talk about it not realizing she already knew about it. It was his dad that later filled Rory in, telling him all about how Brittany had refused to have a stranger's baby and how Santana had asked the two of them if either of them would donate – his dad had said no at once and his papa had taken his time before also saying no. So, they had turned to the next available person: Sam Evans. And he had enthusiastically said yes.

"I don't think so, Sugar," Rory said and wondered if this was the moment when he told her.

But no, it couldn't be over the phone just like that. No. There had to be more to it. This was the kind of thing you told someone face to face.

"Really?" Sugar asked, "do you think it's someone in New Directions, then?"

"Yes," Rory said.

There was a pause. "Wait, you know who it is, don't you?"

Rory was up in the guest room. He closed his eyes and sat down on the bed. "I do."

"You have to tell me! Unless, do I find out in the future somehow or…Rory, tell me!"

This was his Sugar. Excited and pushy. Rory missed her terribly.

"Rory?"

"Oh," he said, "I don't want to do it over the phone."

There was some rustling and then he heard a door close. "I'll be right over," Sugar said and hung up before Rory could respond. Rory groaned. That was definitely not what he was intending. He tried calling her back, but she didn't pick up. He sighed.

\- - -

"We're besties and Prom Queens," Rachel said and laughed.

Blaine looked over at Kurt who didn't look like he thought that was in any way a good thing.

"And," Rachel added, "just wait until next year when Blaine here will be crowned Prom King. No doubt about it, Mr. Warbler."

Someone had definitely spiked the punch, and Rachel had definitely drank too much of it. Finn who she leaned against was smiling goofily and Blaine thought that he was probably just happy to not have a crying Rachel to deal with.

"Maybe it's time we all went home," Kurt suggested, "especially Rachel."

Prom was over and Blaine was surprised to say that despite the hair issues he had, had fun. Kurt hadn't let him go to the bathroom and re-gel though, and he definitely hadn't let him keep his hat for long. In a way though, Blaine was glad that Kurt had finally got to see his hair without any product in it. Of course, Kurt had seen his hair in different states but never without any gel, hairspray, or mousse on. There was always something to keep it remotely tame if a bit curly.

"Probably for the best," Finn said and led Rachel who was sort of singing towards his car leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

"I want to run my hands through those curls of yours, Mr. Warbler," Kurt said.

"Please don't call me that."

Kurt giggled a little. "I like that you're not one of them anymore," he said, "I like that you can be just Blaine."

They walked to Kurt's car and Blaine was a little surprised when Kurt drove them not to either of their houses but back to the hotel room.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

Kurt's cheeks were a bit red. "There's a nice hotel room up there that is paid for and empty. And it's Prom night. I was just – I thought it'd be…"

He was adorable. "Kurt," Blaine said, "I'd love to go up there with you."

"Oh. Good," Kurt said and then, "do you think Rachel actually won?"

They got out of the car, Kurt holding his bag from earlier in the night.

"I don't know," Blaine said, "she's not very popular is she? I mean, that's all those things are and she didn't exactly campaign for it."

Kurt nodded. "But they didn't do anything to her. She won with her boyfriend."

They walked up the stairs and Blaine could feel the nervous electricity coming from Kurt. Blaine wanted to just kiss him right there on those stairs, but he knew he couldn't, not yet.

They made it to the room and Kurt opened it with the key. The room was a little more disheveled than when they'd left it, and Kurt immediately went about removing things that had been left behind on the bed. Blaine watched him and removed the jacket of his suit, draping it over the back of a chair. They had never done anything like this outside of their rooms. At least, not more than occasionally kissing or making out in the backseat of Kurt's car after a date and even though didn't go very far or last too long.

Being in a hotel with Kurt felt different and when Kurt turned to look at him Blaine could only think about how in the future they might find themselves in a hotel room – probably much better than this one – and it might be their wedding night.

"Come here," Kurt said and the flirtatious smile made Blaine rush forward and capture his lips in a hard kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who's my dad?"

Sugar hadn't meant to just blurt it out, but that was pretty much the only thing she cared about. Rory hadn't been very forthcoming on prom night. He'd been acting a bit strange and staring at her a little and Sugar just didn't know what to make of it anymore.

He jumped. "What?"

"Who's my dad? You still haven't told me, Rory Hummel Anderson."

Four years had done Rory some good. Sugar could recognize the changes because she'd grown up with him but everyone else just seemed to think that Rory had a growth spur. They didn't realize that along with getting taller, he'd also gotten more defined. His arms were more muscular, his shoulders a little broader, and Rory had definitely started shaving. Somehow, though, he'd managed to keep the same hair style and pasty complexion. Still, though, this Rory was hot, and Sugar had never thought that she would ever think that about Rory.

Sugar was attracted to him in a way that she didn't think she'd ever been attracted to anyone. She wanted to be around Rory constantly, and any time he touched her it was like a shock going through her body. She made any excuse to hug him or talk to him but it all wasn't enough. Sometimes she just wanted to push him against a wall and kiss him and those thoughts scared her a bit, because this was still Rory and wouldn't that be awkward?

"Fine," Rory said, "fine. It's…" he looked around them and then whispered, "it's Sam."

"Sam Evans?" Sugar asked, "what? No, you're lying. They couldn't have asked him."

"And why not?"

"Because my mom dated Sam," Sugar said, "for a while before my mom and mami got together again after they broke up during college and my mami's always had this grudge against him or something. I just cannot believe they would ask him. It doesn't make sense."

Sugar only knew about Sam and her mom because there were pictures and a whole bit about her mom and Sam getting married because they thought that it was the end of the world or something – only it did turn out that the wedding wasn't real. Sugar hadn't taken it too well to find out that Sam who was a fun guy that came by their house every once in a while, had dated and almost married her mom.

It was her mami who put it into perspective. "We broke up because we didn't want to hurt each other," she'd told Sugar, "but we always knew that we'd get back together in the end."

And they had. That was all that mattered, but she knew her mami, and she knew that she would hold a grudge against Sam. Maybe she hadn't and Sugar had imagined how sometimes she would glare at Sam when he was over. Or maybe it had to do with the fact that he was Sugar's dad.

"Well, when you turn eighteen your moms will tell you all about it," Rory said, "but you told me when you got back to the future that you knew. You wouldn't tell me though. So, I guess, don't tell me. Time travel is so confusing."

He had a cute frown on even though he was also sort of smiling. Why had the universe delivered this Rory to her in the past?

"How is the future?" she wondered.

"It's alright."

The bell rang and they knew it was time for glee. Nationals were fast approaching and they were all working hard to win and Sugar was starting to see the appeal of performing even though it really was never going to be for her.

The meeting ended up in an argument and Tina of all people stormed off. Rachel went after her. Sugar thought it was really unfair that even Mike was telling her she was wrong, but it really was bad timing.

Somehow Rory and Sugar were told that they would be helping out with costumes. They didn't complain. Sugar was more focused on trying to figure out how Sam could be her dad and not paying enough attention to really complain. She watched him and kept an eye on him when he talked. Sam was funny and quirky. He was a nice guy and Sugar liked him in the future, somehow though she just couldn't picture him as a dad.

\- - -

Kurt was tired of practicing for Nationals. He was tired of Sue trying to push that he dress-up as a girl, as if that would make them win. It would be a spectacle and he wouldn't be comfortable on a stage like that. Of course, he should have expected from Sue. Blaine told him to just stop thinking about it and to keep refusing, but it was getting tiring. Kurt couldn't wait until they got onto the Bus and drove to Chicago maybe then things could calm down some.

Of course, that was a long shot too. And there was so much else going on. Finn and Rachel were apparently still going through with the wedding and this time there wasn't anything that would stop them. Rachel had decided that she would go to New York even if NYADA did reject her and she didn't get another audition. She would go to support Kurt and Finn who were bound to get into NYADA and Pace and spend her time doing auditions on for off-Broadway and Broadway shows all while happily married to Finn. Kurt didn't want to break their delusion while Rachel was starting to get out of her funk a bit, but he knew things weren't going to work out that way.

Life had a way of not doing things like planned, after all.

So, Kurt was perfectly okay with watching her obsess about Nationals. He and Blaine escaped the craziness by going on a date to the mall and not for shopping – okay a very limited amount of shopping, after all they would be in another city in a few days.

"I've never been to Chicago before," Blaine said, "but Mike was telling me about The Bean, and we have to go see it, Kurt, we can't miss out on that."

Kurt laughed. "I hope we have time. This isn't going to be like last year in New York. Mr. Shue was so focused on his own thing and I think we were all so excited to be there we pretty much wrote horrible songs that were later ruined by Rachel and Finn making out on stage. And Sue's coming."

Kurt remembered the Cheerios competition that he'd been a part his sophomore year and how strict she'd been about practicing. They had spent hours on their routine and barely had time to leave the hotel to go exploring. It had been brutal.

"I'm sure Mr. Shue will let us go out at some point."

"Maybe."

Then, they were rushing to help Tina who fell into the fountain with all the fabric she was carrying. She was dripping and so were most of the fabrics around her. She looked at them strangely as she was helped up.

"Are you alright?"

She didn't respond.

"Do you think she hit her head?" Blaine asked.

After sitting still for a moment Tina shook them off and gathered all her things. She was off before they could stop her.

"Well, that was strange."

"I hope she's okay," Blaine added, "I'm going to text Mike."

The week continued to get stranger and Kurt really could swear that he was seeing Rory around still which just didn't make sense because Rory had definitely gone home.

Kurt did miss Rory. He missed having him around and hanging out with him. They had been friends really, at the start, and later after they found out who Rory really was and where he had come from things had changed a little but not that much and maybe Kurt had gotten to care about him in a different way. He did love Rory, and he couldn't wait for when he would get to encounter Rory again in the future. He would be a baby of course and things would definitely be different, but Kurt would be happy to raise him up to be the Rory that had come to the past and become his best friend.

Sue pushed them to practice insanely. She kept pushing the cross-dressing thing so much that Puck showed up to the choir room in a dress and wig, calling himself Lola.

He didn't make a good looking woman. At all.

They were much more prepared this time, and once they gave up on all the props that Sue was trying to push and focused on the choreography that Mike and Brittany put together, things went along better. They focused on their songs and even though Kurt had no solo – though when did he – he was happy to dance around with Blaine and give Tina pointers on the costumes.

Before they knew it, the day was there, and they were boarding the bus. Tina and Rachel who had reconciled sang together as they set off on their way and Kurt smiled a little at Rachel who had gotten rejected by Carmen Tibideaux again. Kurt actually couldn't believe that she'd gone to seek her out to invite her to come see her at Nationals. Of course he wanted Rachel to get into NYADA, but he knew that if he had been the one to blow his audition the rest of the club would not have let him go this far to getting another one. He wondered if Carmen Tibideaux would even show up.

\- - -

Rory sat with Sugar on the bus.

"I cannot believe he's my dad," she said.

Sam was a few seats away from them sitting with Mercedes and he was making some sort of impression. He smiled a little. Sam would always be funny.

"Do you know who your mom is?"

Rory didn't and he still didn't feel like there should be a reason for him to know. He shook his head. "I don't think I need to know," he said.

"Oh," she said, "but don't you ever wonder?"

Once when he was little and they were making mother's day cards he'd actually asked his dads about it, and they had explained how of course he had one but she just wasn't a part of his life and wasn't he glad that he had two daddies instead? Ever since, he'd made cards for Grandma Carole or for Aunt Brittany or Aunt Santana or Aunt Ally or Aunt Rachel.

"Sometimes, I guess," he said, "but, you know, she's some woman that gave a donation for my parents to use to make me. It was all done in a petri dish – she didn't even carry me or give birth to me that was someone else. It was all so scientific, you know, and the real people that were there from day one, those are my dads."

Sugar seemed to understand so she nodded. "I don't think I could ever give up a baby even if it weren't biologically mine."

Rory choked and then coughed. Sugar rubbed her hand on his back and Rory wanted to push her away. This was way too close to home.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded and coughed again. "I'm alright."

He tried to keep to safe topics when he had to talk to Sugar, otherwise he stared out the window for the rest of the trip. At some point someone started singing and they should have expected this to happen at some point.

They arrived in Chicago when the sun was setting and went to check into the hotel. They would have a day to practice and settle in and the day after was the competition. So, after they got their things up to the hotel rooms, everyone agreed to meet up and go find somewhere to eat and explore. Mr. Shue let them go off on their own despite Sue's protests, but insisted that the next day they would spend most of the day practicing.

Sugar insisted that the two of them go out on their own and Rory couldn't protest because she was already holding a tourist guide book and pulling him in the opposite direction than where the rest of the New Directions were headed. They probably wouldn't notice that they were gone. Although Sugar seemed to have made an impression on the girls, Rory had stayed so far under the radar the last few weeks that no one noticed him anymore. He'd become a wallflower. All the seniors were so busy with dealing with their own stuff that they were really unaware of everyone else.

They went out to a small pizzeria and the waitress that served them seemed to think they were on a date. She winked at Sugar and mumbled something that sounded like, "he's cute, dear, you have good taste."

Sugar blushed. It took Rory back to the future and their real first date.

He had been so nervous. None of the girls he'd dated before Sugar could compare – maybe Ellie, but it had been so easy to just talk to her and go out with her – but none that were dates that had to go absolutely perfect. So, of course, everything went horrible.

They had set out walking only for it to start raining. Then at the restaurant, Rory spilled his drink all over his lap. Sugar didn't enjoy her food. Then, they were getting back out to walk to the movie theater down the street when Sugar stepped in a puddle and broke her heel. They skipped the movie and headed back to Rory's apartment where they laughed about the whole night while drinking hot cocoa courtesy of his dad.

They ordered a whole pie and then sat there discussing the competition the next day. They both knew that the New Directions were going to win.

After they were done, Rory paid because he was used to paying for both of them and the waitress just grinned at Sugar and said something about how he was such a gentleman. This time it was Rory who felt his cheeks heat up. The thing was that he really did like Sugar. No, he loved Sugar. He was crazy about her. It was hard to keep his distance from her, except that he was still hurt and confused and definitely still angry about the loss of their baby. Why hadn't she talked to him?

They walked around longer until it was dark and they knew they had to get back. Everyone else was already there and when they walked up to the rooms that had been rented – more than the year before apparently – Sugar stopped him in the hall.

"What?" he said.

"I want to do something," She said and sounded nervous, "and I don't want you to laugh at me or…god…" she actually giggled and then she was leaning in. Her lips pressed against his and they felt so familiar that there was no other thing to do but to kiss back. She felt and tasted the same with a hint of the sprite she'd drunk earlier. In fact, her body pressed up against his was probably the best thing in the world and he could get lost in the feeling of having her there again.

When Sugar gave a small moan, he pulled back, eyes wide. "Oh god," he said, "that shouldn't have…Sugar, you…"

She was smiling. "That was…" she said and then stopped, "Rory?"

"I have to go," he said and rushed towards the room he was in. She called his name but he ignored it. That was not supposed to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

They did go out to see The Bean in the morning, went out to lunch and then went back to the hotel where Mercedes promptly got sick. There was a lot of discussion on what they were going to do and then they practiced for hours, getting food from the hotel before they kept going for the rest of the night until they were too exhausted to do anything else. Then, they went to bed.

He and Blaine had been put in different rooms which Kurt thought was unfair. He was stuck with Finn and Sam which made sense because the three of them lived under the same room. Blaine snuck in anyway and the other two didn't say anything. Sam was sleeping on a cot, and Finn and Kurt had gotten the two beds. Blaine slipped into the bed with Kurt.

"I never thought I would make it to a competition like this," Blaine said, "but it's really cool. I hope we actually manage to place."

"Me too," Kurt said.

They fell asleep talking about what they might expect the next day with Vocal Adrenaline. The next morning they woke up way too early because Rachel wanted to get in more practice and she made it her mission to wake everyone else up.

So, they practiced and ate breakfast and then they had to get ready and as the competition neared Kurt got a little nervous, but they were ready. Far more than they had been the year before at least, so he knew they'd be alright and his stepbrother wasn't going to be kissing Rachel onstage this time.

They went on before Vocal Adrenaline, but they were good without any big mess ups and Kurt didn't miss one move in the choreography that they had learned. Afterwards Mercedes pulled him aside and they went to find Unique to wish her luck. It was still a little strange to see Unique and not think that she was a perfect combination of Mercedes and him.

They wished her luck and Kurt knew in that moment that it was very possible that they might lose.

When they didn't lose, Kurt thought it was a dream. He and Blaine jumped up and down, hugging tightly before hugging the other members. Kurt for a split moment thought he was seeing Rory again, when in reality he had to have gone to the future. He shook his head and just smiled. They won.

That night they celebrated by going out again. Mr. Shue, Sue, and Ms. Pillsbury came with them and they had fun at a local restaurant. Afterwards they went back to the hotel and had fun running from one room to the next until Sue told them all to go to bed.

Blaine sneaked into Kurt, Finn, and Sam's room again. The four boys watched a movie together because they were still so pumped up from winning.

"I don't think we're going to get to nationals next year," Blaine said, "everyone's leaving. It's not going to be the same."

"Definitely," Sam said in agreement, "assuming I'm still in Ohio."

Kurt didn't think they would be so badly off. Blaine would still be there and so would Tina and Artie. And with this win, there was no doubt that kids would want to join up next year and he also knew that Unique was considering changing schools. They'd be fine.

"You'll be fine," he said, "you'll have Mr. Shue and now that we won Nationals, Glee Club isn't going to be the loser club it's been all these years."

They were watching some action flick that Sam and Finn picked out. Blaine had been excited about it too and Kurt could admit that some of the men on the screen were pretty attractive, but mostly he was paying attention to Blaine who had his arms around him. Kurt never would have imagined that he would make it to his senior year of High School with a boyfriend and that he would be in a hotel room in Chicago with him and the two boys he'd had crushes on once.

He fell asleep about halfway through the movie and woke up again when Finn snored really loudly. It was the middle of the night. He shifted a little and Blaine made a noise against his neck. Kurt snuggled back against him and closed his eyes, listening to his boyfriend breathe and glad that Blaine didn't snore like his brother did. Someday in the future he would be in bed with Blaine every night.

They didn't have to be back on the bus until noon, so everyone slept in and then after going out one last time for breakfast, they all got on the bus again and Kurt was still somewhat tired so he leaned against Blaine's shoulder while Blaine rubbed circles on his hand.

Rachel in the front of the bus was telling anyone that would listen – or that wouldn't, she was so loud everyone heard anyway – how Jesse had accidentally told her he saw Carmen Thibideaux when she ran into him before they left and how that had to mean she had seen her sing.

"And if she saw me sing, then she's going to have to consider that too!"

Kurt didn't want to hear about it anymore. All he wanted was to know if he got in or not and put an end to it. He already had his room organized by what he would be taking and what he wouldn't be. All he needed was to know if he was going. A part of him regretted that he hadn't looked at any other schools. It'd been too late when he finally thought about it.

When they got back to Lima, Rachel had settled down and everyone was ready to get off the bus, go home and settle down in their own beds.

\- - -  
Sugar got to see first hand her moms kissing in the hallway and she cringed. Everyone was kissing and all she could think about was Rory and the kiss they'd shared. It had been amazing. Sugar knew he must have felt it and she also sure that from the way he kissed her, that Rory was practiced at it, that he was used to kissing and knew he was good at it.

Everyone seemed to be happy for the glee club. Sugar was proud to be a part of it and get to see the change. The big trophy was put behind glass in the choir room and it was the greatest feeling in the world. All that Sugar wanted, though, was for Rory to look at her. He was smiling, but not with his eyes.

The rest of the day carried on with congratulations and no slushies. It ended with Finn and Rachel asking everyone to don their costumes again for one last performance for the teachers. Rory was still ignoring her.

They practiced and learned the song. They would be singing for Mr. Shuester who was being honored as teacher of the year. Sugar didn't think that they could be possibly right. The man had been teaching Spanish and horribly because he took over History which he also wasn't doing very well.

She went along with it though and said nothing, wondering what Rory thought about the whole thing.

He finally talked to her before they went on.

"I'm sorry," he said, "what happened the other night, it wasn't supposed to and I just want you to forget all about it, okay?"

"But what if I don't want to?" She asked.

"Well, you do? What are you going to do Sugar? I go back to my time four years into your future and you go back to a few months after you leave. Love, what do you think is going to happen?"

Sugar hadn't thought about it, about the younger Rory that probably didn't like her that way and that wouldn't be interested in here. But…wait…

"You just called me…you called me 'love', just like that. Rory, are we together? In the future, are we together?"

He hit his head with the palm of his hand and then he nodded, such a quick short nod that Sugar had no doubt he meant for her to not see it. Rory looked panicked and confused. Sugar could only feel excitement. She and Rory were going to be together! It was strange to think about when she considered the Rory that she'd known just a month before, and yet not strange at all. Sugar wanted this Rory, she wanted to be the girl that got to kiss him and hug him and spend time with him.

"So, then, why can't we kiss?" she asked.

"Because I'm twenty, and you're sixteen and also because it's not something you should get used to."

Sugar let him go, but she promised herself that she would get to kiss Rory again before they went back to their futures. Suddenly she couldn't wait for when she'd be back there again and to fall in love with Rory, because that was what had to happen. They had to be in love.

The performance went well and their audience cheered and clapped. Afterwards, they all gathered in the choir room with Mr. Shuester who hugged each of them again, the seniors twice. The school year was practically over, just a few more days left and then graduation. Then, she would get to go home.

Rory thought he'd done the stupidest thing yet, letting Sugar know that they'd get together in the future. Maybe that was why she got so upset when he dated Ellie. Sugar had gone to the future knowing that the two of them would get together and instead Rory had gone on a bunch of dates and then had a serious relationship with a girl she introduced him to. But, no, he couldn't feel bad about that. He hadn't know and Sugar had done something worse to them.

He hated seeing how happy she was at the prospect of them dating. It wasn't fair that she would go on to ruin it. How could they get over something like this? How could they just get past the abortion without it coming back up later on if they even lasted much longer?

The days that followed Nationals were strange, all the jocks and cheerios acted like the glee club had been liked all along, and everyone seemed strangely proud and ready to congratulate them on their win. Maybe it was the money that had been awarded to the school or the news paper article. Something told Rory that the next year would have a different start, but he didn't really know much about that. Mostly he knew that his papa had been miserable without his dad and joined a bunch of clubs. It was also the time when he and Sam bonded.

"Hey, Rory, come here!"

Rory looked up when he heard Artie and then he moved to his side. "Yeah?"

"We're going to sing to the seniors. Say goodbye and all of that. I just wanted to know if you'd be up to it."

Artie was perceptive. He'd seen how Rory tried to hide from everyone. Maybe it was because Artie tended to be overlooked. He could see when someone was being overlooked even if by choice.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

They practiced in the auditorium. The assignment had been given the day before by Mr. Shue when he sang his goodbye song to the seniors. They were all sort of emotional about it, and Rory understood perfectly, but there was so much more coming for all of these people and they would never stop talking to one another.

While they were practicing Grandpa Burt showed up and there was no hiding from him. He spotted Rory at once.

"Hey, guys," he said, "I'm going to need to auditorium for a bit, to give Kurt his present."

So, they all nodded and started to leave. Tina and Brittany stopped to say something to him, and Rory lingered while everyone else left.

"What are you doing here?" Grandpa Burt asked, "you were supposed to go. Did something else happen?"

"I did go home," Rory said and decided that if he could be honest with anyone it would be with Grandpa Burt, "but we were watching a video of Nationals and I was in it so I knew I had to come back. So, I did, just to keep things going, you know."

He nodded. "Well, I get that, but is everything alright in the future?"

It was what everyone asked and with good reason.

"With Blaine?" Rory asked, "yes. He's alive."

Grandpa Burt nodded and then stared at him for a long while. "Something else happened."

"Yeah," Rory said, "and I guess this is me running from my own problems too. My…my girlfriend had an abortion. I didn't even know there was a baby to abort."

"Oh, Rory," Grandpa Burt said and opened his arms.

Rory would never be too old for hugs, especially for hugs from his Grandpa. He just let his grandpa hug him tightly.

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to do," Rory said, "I love her so much, but she lied to me and she went and did that and I know we're young and it's a huge responsibility, but to just do that. I don't think I could forgive her – I'm always going to think about it and the life it could have had."

Grandpa Burt didn't say anything for a while, not until he pulled back from Rory. "Well," he said, "I think it will always be hard to get over something like this, but you have to remember that she was probably scared and that she will also have to deal with it for the rest of her life."

Rory knew that. He knew that Sugar wasn't alright and that she probably wouldn't be, but he hadn't let himself really think about how she was feeling. If he did, he might go back and just let go of his anger to help her and he wanted to hold on to it.

"Maybe you're not meant to be," Grandpa Burt said, "and this is not something you can get through or put past you, but I think you should be there for each other."

Rory sighed. He knew his grandpa had a point. Rory also knew that what he felt for Sugar wouldn't just die because of this mistake. Maybe they could get past it like his dad got past his papa cheating on him. If they could do it, maybe he could too. He still wanted to try and stop her from doing it.

Rory left before his dad got there and told his Grandpa to not mention him. Later, he went back with the rest of the underclassmen and Sugar and they prepared a song that Artie decided needed to be for Finn and were ready to perform during glee that day, but instead his dad did. He sang with tears in his eyes and Rory could see that his papa was also tearing up. Actually, most of the New Directions were tearing up.

The next few days went in the same way. Rory watched as everyone made decisions on what they would be doing in September. Some were still a little undecided but pretty much everyone had some idea. His dad, Rachel, and Finn were still waiting to hear from NYADA and Pace, and would decide what to do after they got their letters.

\- - -

Blaine didn't think that Kurt reassuring him by using The Notebook was good enough, but he let it go. If Kurt had that much confidence that they would make it, then they would. Kurt wasn't going to find someone in New York and Blaine was definitely not going to find anyone in Ohio. No, they would be fine and like Kurt had pointed out some weeks back, they would skype and talk on the phone constantly. They'd be fine. He was still a little worried.

The entire week leading up to Graduation was emotional. All the seniors were trying not to cry as they said goodbye to everything they'd known for four years, and the rest of the glee club was already picturing the choir room without them in the year to come. Nothing would be the same – no one could replace Rachel or Kurt or Finn or Santana, or Mercedes. There was no way.

Blaine barely held himself together and he kept up a mantra in his head telling him that he had nothing to worry about. He would be seeing Kurt all summer before he officially had to leave.

He saw him before they were going out onto the stage and almost laughed at the brooch that he'd put on the gown.

"Really?" he asked, "that one?"

"Yes," Kurt said, "it stands out and I had some fun with Rachel earlier."

Back out on the stands, Blaine couldn't be prouder to see his boyfriend up there with all their friends in their red graduation gowns and caps. Everyone was smiling and crying and laughing. Next year he would be up there and it would be Kurt in the audience watching him. He couldn't wait. Blaine wanted to fast-forward through the next year.

All of the New Directions met up in the choir room again afterwards. They hugged and sang some more before they all started to leave to meet up with their families again while Rachel and Finn reminded everyone that they couldn't miss their wedding.

Blaine had almost forgotten that was happening.

He and Kurt went out to meet Burt and Carole with Finn. Rachel appeared with him and her dads and they all agreed to go out to dinner together. Blaine thought it was funny how her dads and Carole and Burt seemed to still be trying to put a stop to the wedding.

"Do you think they'll go through with it?" Blaine asked later when he was alone with Kurt.

"I don't know," Kurt said, "but I don't think so. Didn't Rory say they don't get married until after we do? And unless you're planning to steal me away to elope…"

Blaine laughed and kissed the tip of Kurt's nose. "No, our wedding will not be something rushed. I know you and you'll want your family there and Rachel, and everything we've always talked about."

Blaine knew it was a bit strange to already know a lot about what kind of wedding they would want, but he and Kurt had all the proof they would ever need to know that someday they would get married. It was never too early to start planning for the inevitable.

"We have to dance to Come What May," Kurt said and it was a sentiment he or Blaine repeated every few months.

"Duh."

Kurt hummed the song until Blaine leaned over and kissed him and then he laughed when Blaine ran his fingers over his sides and tried to squirm away. Blaine was going to miss being able to do this.

Kurt's room was covered in post its. He'd separated everything there into what would be going and what wouldn't. It was kind of sad.

The next day, Kurt's NYADA letter arrived. So did Rachel's. Finn had gotten his Pace letter the day before, but waited for Rachel and Kurt to get theirs. Blaine drove Kurt to McKinley but stayed in the car, fiddling his thumbs nervously because there was still such a big possibility that Kurt wouldn't get in. It felt like a long time before Kurt was running towards the car and he didn't look happy. He looked like he was barely holding it together. He hadn't gotten in.

Blaine got out and Kurt ran straight into his arms.

"I didn't get in," he said as if Blaine needed to be told, "I didn't get in."

Blaine had been sure he would. He held Kurt tight and rubbed circles on his back and Kurt just let go. He sobbed and clung to Blaine tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Blaine said, "I can't believe it. You deserved it so much."

He sobbed and hiccupped and then, "Rachel got in."

Kurt didn't say it angry or upset – he was kind of apathetic about it. Blaine on the other hand was angry because he knew that despite all her talent – and yes, she was amazing – that she's choked on her audition. Rachel had hounded Carmen Tibideaux. It wasn't fair. Kurt had been amazing and original. He'd deserved it so much. If Kurt couldn't get in, then Rachel shouldn't have either. Blaine hated that he was being a bit petty about it all, but he couldn't stand to see Kurt hurting.

"Let's go home," he said, "we can cuddle and watch movies and figure something out for you."

Kurt nodded, but didn't say anything. They drove to Kurt's house in silence. Kurt went and told his dad about him and Finn not getting in and cried some more clinging to his dad while Blaine poured glasses of water and watched helplessly. When they got up to Kurt's room, Blaine could do nothing but watch while Kurt tore apart the different colored post-its.

"I'm not going to New York," he said when he was done, "there's no point. I guess I should take The Lima Bean on their job offer."

Kurt had applied earlier in the year, but they hadn't needed anyone until recently when he got a call. He told them he'd let them know.

All of Blaine's worries about the long distance had flown away, but they were replaced with a worry that Kurt wouldn't be okay for the next year stuck in Lima. This town was too small for him. He was supposed to get out and Blaine was supposed to miss him like crazy.

They cuddled on the bed and Kurt fell asleep crying halfway through a marathon of whatever reality tv show had been on. Blaine hadn't been paying attention. He just held Kurt.

\- - -  
Rory wished he could go over to where his dads stood and hug his dad and tell him that everything would work out and that he would make it to New York in just a few months. He couldn't, though. He stayed by Sugar's side.

It had been a bit of a surprise to everyone when Finn called and told them there wouldn't be a wedding. Rory was glad of course and he'd expected as much, he hadn't expected for Finn to later mention that they couldn't say anything to Rachel about it.

So, they stood on the train platform and waited. Sugar's hand found his and he looked at her a sighed.

Rory had given up trying not to be near her. It still hurt a little, but it helped that this Sugar didn't actually know anything about what she was going to do.

When Rachel and Finn walked towards them, she was crying. Everyone hugged her and wished her luck and she continued to cry. She kissed Finn and then boarded the train they all watched as Finn tried to run after it and how he broke down afterwards.

"We broke up," he muttered to Sam who had rushed to his side.

While all of that was going on, Sugar tugged Rory aside, "can we go home yet?"

He imagined they could.

"Well, I'm going first," Rory said, "before I do something stupid like tell my dad he'll go to New York and get into NYADA. Is that alright?"

She pursed her lips and then nodded. "Yes, but only on one condition?"

"What?"

"You have to kiss me," Sugar said, "like at the hotel."

Rory stared at her. He couldn't believe that would be her request. "Really?" he asked.

She nodded. "Really."

Rory looked down at her lips. It really wouldn't be that much trouble. Sugar was really kissable. But he shouldn't. He could wait a few more days. Sugar had been in the past for so long.

"In fact," she said, "I want a kiss either way."

Rory almost laughed. The problem was that he wanted to kiss her too. He wanted to kiss this Sugar that wasn't quite so in love with him and that didn't know what was coming because the next time he saw Sugar, he didn't think he'd be so keen on kissing her.

"Fine," he said, "I'll kiss you."

She smirked and clapped her hands. Then, she grabbed his hand, "well, come on, you have to get to the future."

They were back at Brittany's basement twenty minutes later and Sugar was still holding onto his hand.

"Well," she said with her hands on her hips.

He laughed and walked to where she was standing. It was so easy to do this, so just lean over, tilt her head up and kiss her and yet there was still a part of him that nagged at him because he shouldn't be doing it. He kissed her anyway. Her arms were around his neck and she kissed back hard. It was easy to forget that this Sugar was much younger and different than the one he was actually dating.

Afterwards, he just sort of held her and kept his eyes closed trying to imagine if he could actually live without her someday. Or maybe he could forgive her.

"I think I love you," Sugar said.

He reeled back and let her go. "What?"

She stared at him and shook her head. "It's silly, I guess, but I do…I love you."

"I have to go."

Sugar was crying, but Rory turned away and walked to the machine. "Don't tell me about any of this."

Then, he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

The basement still looked the same. Rory knew that he wasn't back home, but he just didn't know just quite what the date might be. All he knew was that his papa would be in his senior year of high school and that his dad would be going to NYADA by now. He walked up the stairs and stopped at the door to listen, but he heard nothing so he got out and then walked out of the house after finding a calendar. It was February 13, 2013.

He walked to his dad's house. He knew enough to know that his dad knew he'd be in the past, it was the safest place to be even though he had no idea if his dad was even in Lima.

It wasn't that far a walk, but it gave him enough time to think. Sugar had proclaimed her love for him. Teenage, sixteen year old Sugar had said she loved him. That changed things. If she had loved him since she was sixteen, then all those years that Rory had remained oblivious, Sugar had been waiting around for him to notice her. He felt like a jerk, but he hadn't known and Sugar had felt more like a friend. He was as oblivious as his papa had been.

When he got there, he paused right in front of the house before walking up to knock. Grandpa Burt answered.

"Rory!" he exclaimed, "what are you doing here, kiddo?"

"Looking for my dad, I guess," Rory answered.

His Grandpa laughed. "Of course," he said and then moved out of the way to let him in, "you timed this perfectly, you know, he'd due any minute. Finn and Sam went to pick him up."

Grandpa Burt filled him in on what had been happening since the last time he was around. He told him about Kurt going to New York and the internship and how one night he'd just called crying and told him all about Blaine breaking his heart and cheating on him. Grandpa Burt told him about his own disappointment with Blaine and how his dad had actually gotten really upset when he remembered that he and Blaine were supposed to get married and have Rory in the future.

"He's coming around," Burt said, "it's hard and I think the space has been good for both of them. And now they're going to this wedding and your dad said he wanted to spend some time with Blaine. I think they're singing something. They're always singing."

Rory nodded. They didn't have to wait long for his dad to get there with Finn and Sam who were both surprised to see him there, but took his excuse that of course he'd come for the wedding. His dad was busy getting hugged by Grandpa Burt so he didn't see Rory until Rory had pulled away from Finn and Sam.

"Rory!" he said, "I'm so glad to see you again. It's a relief."

Sam claimed he had something to do with Brittany and left the house and Finn seemed to have sense that he wasn't needed because he clapped them both on the shoulder and walked up to his room.

"I've been so afraid that he destroyed everything," Kurt admitted, "that you didn't exist anymore because your papa and I never got together again. I am so glad you're here. And you look older. Rory, are we the same age?"

They were. It was odd. "I guess we are."

They both laughed and then Kurt pulled him towards the couch.

"Why are you here though?" Kurt asked.

Rory could see the other question there, what Kurt really wanted to know. Rory had already told Santana that they were going to save Blaine. He bit his lip, and then when he looked at his dad again and the worried look, he knew what he had to say.

"He's fine," he said, "he lives. I mean, you still have to do something it though."

"Oh," Kurt said, "that's good. I wouldn't have been able to bear it…"

"Then, why aren't you with him?"

His dad stared at him. "My dad filled you in?" He asked.

"I already knew…it's sort of why I'm here I guess. You know you end up together, so why aren't you together?"

Kurt stood up. He straightened his clothes. "It's hard to explain. I guess I know we end up together so I just want to spare us the pain of being together right now. I don't think we'll make it if he cheats again or if I do…not that I want to, but…at this point, who knows what I'll do. I'm going to get changed."

\- - -

Kurt had to see Blaine to practice their duet, so he went to meet Blaine at Blaine's house. Blaine opened the door in sweat pants and a t-shirt his hair still wet from a shower.

"Well, you look put together," he said and reached to touch his hair before he could stop himself.

"Hi to you too," Blaine said.

The last time Kurt saw Blaine was at Christmas and having him and his dad around had been the best thing to happen for Christmas, but since then he and Blaine had only exchanged a few texts and e-mails. It was different to have him stand in front of him looking as perfect as ever. This was his Blaine. Kurt wanted to just pull him into his arms and kiss him silly, but there had to be boundaries between them. Kurt was sort of seeing Adam and frankly, Kurt knew he wasn't ready for anything to happen between him and Blaine. He had slowly been getting over the whole cheating thing, but it was still hard and Kurt just wanted thing to be simple.

"I guess we should figure this thing out," Kurt said, "I have to be home by dinner so I can fix my suit up."

Blaine nodded. "Sure thing, yeah."

They were both a bit awkward at first while trying to figure out what to do with the song when it came to choreography. When they started singing everything got a little better. It felt familiar and normal and them.

"So how's NYADA, really? Everything you dreamed?" Blaine asked when they were taking a small break.

"I like it," he said, "but it's a lot like being around a bunch of Rachel Berrys all at once. But, I'm getting the respect I reserve since midnight madness. I told you about that, right?"

He remembered texting Blaine after he beat Rachel because he was the one person that he knew would want to know.

"You did," Blaine said, "have you made any new friends?"

Kurt hadn't told Blaine about Adam yet. He'd tried a few times, but it just hadn't come out. But he needed to say something.

"Yes," he said, "I did. Actually, I'm sort of seeing someone, I guess. It's not serious or anything…I mean, it was one date, we're not boyfriends or anything."

Blaine stared at him, wide eyed and with his eyebrows shot up on his forehead, "Oh," he said at last, "I guess that's good then. You're moving on."

And Blaine did seem okay with it. They went back to practice and there was no awkwardness, it all felt like before. This was not a reaction that Kurt had expected, but he took it and they laughed and sung and fell into each other on the couch later because they were exhausted and giggling to hard to stand up for some reason and it was afterwards they realized they were sitting so close to each other. He'd missed being so close to Blaine, to see how his eyelashes fanned over his cheeks.

"Blaine," he muttered.

"Yeah?"

"Can I…"

Blaine ducked his head and Kurt closed his eyes and moved the rest of the way, kissing him. It was coming home, the feeling of being whole again. Blaine was hesitant, letting Kurt lead and Kurt pushed for more, kissing harder and nibbling on Blaine's lower lip like he knew Blaine liked.

They only pulled away because they heard the front door open and close and Kurt couldn't think as he gathered his things. What was he doing?

Blaine walked Kurt out. He had a smile on and Kurt could only smile back because he'd put that there. "I guess I'll see you at the wedding, then?"

Kurt nodded. "Save a dance for me."

"I will."

When Kurt got back home, he didn't mention what had happened to either his dad or Rory. He found them talking in the kitchen, but quieted down when he approached. Kurt knew then that something had happened in the future. Rory wasn't just here to make sure he and Blaine got back together – that inevitable, really – there was something else.

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," Rory answered, "it's not something we can solve in this time anyway."

Rory refused to go to the wedding because for one he wasn't really invited and for another because he didn't want anyone else to see him. Uncle Finn was so preoccupied about Aunt Rachel and something to do with the wedding that he didn't even take note that Rory wasn't going and Sam was luckily almost as oblivious. So, Rory stayed home with his grandparents.

"Have you figured out what you're going to do about Sugar?" His grandpa asked.

Rory hadn't. He knew that he loved her. He knew that he was never going to stop thinking about the baby, but he was also starting to realize that it was probably for the best. Rory wanted to do a lot with his life. He wanted to be something in the world and having a baby before he could accomplish any of it or really live his life would be a big road block.

"I just wished we had made the decision together," Rory said and then, "you know, my dads never told me, but I found all the papers – they were trying to adopt when I was around ten. I don't know what happened but I'm an only child. And how many people out there are looking to adopt because they can't have kids? There were other options."

His grandpa pulled him closer and Rory dropped his head on his shoulder. They were watching some show about fishing that Rory wasn't really following. It was kind of boring.

"You have to just talk to her," Grandpa Burt said, "that's the best thing you can do."

He nodded.

They ate dinner together later that night and then went back to watching more tv until his dad returned. He was smiling when he entered the living room.

"How was the wedding?" Rory asked.

"It didn't actually happen, but the reception was held anyway."

"And where's your brother?"

Kurt shrugged. "I thought he beat me here," he said, "but he might be off with Rachel or maybe Mr. Shue."

"Well, I think it's time I head to bed."

Rory hugged Grandpa Burt before he got up and he saw his dad do the same. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

Grandpa Burt rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, kid, you know I'm fine."

His dad still insisted on going with his dad upstairs and then making sure that he was going to be alright because Carole had a late night shift and she wouldn't be home for another three or four hours. When he came back down, he sat where Grandpa Burt had been seated.

"I missed Blaine," he told Rory, "actually, I miss him right now. A lot. But I can't get over it, you know, I can't just pretend that we can go back to what we had before."

"But you love him," Rory said and it was childish because of course that wasn't enough.

"I do," his dad replied, "I love him more than I can even imagine. And I know that we're going to get past this and that one day it won't matter that he cheated, but right now it still hurts. It hurts and I'm so sorry, Rory…this is such a mess."

Rory sighed. The difference was that even though this was all going on, his dad and papa both knew that they would forgive and forget even if it took time, and then they would just fall back into it again and grow even stronger together than before. But Rory didn't know the same about his future with Sugar. All he knew was that he loved her and that he felt more betrayed than ever and that wasn't enough. But it had to be what he fought for.

\- - -

2040

Sugar stared at the results. Pregnancy tests had come a long way to the point where a drop of blood on a small piece of film and a scan on her phone app was enough to tell her that everything she'd been fearing for weeks were fears not unfounded. She was three weeks along. Pregnant.

She closed her eyes and groaned. Maybe when she opened them, the result would be different. It was the same. She was pregnant.

Sugar could remember the night it happened. They had been so drunk. They had dropped Harmony off at her place and then gone back to Rory's which was empty because his dads were still in California.

Rory had brought out a bottle of wine and they were laughing and kissing and drinking. After they finished the bottle, Rory set their glasses aside and then they were pressed up so close together and their bodies buzzed from all the alcohol and just being around each other. They had started kissing again and then Rory's hand had fallen on her chest and they were rutting against each other. The feeling had been inexplicable. Their bodies drawn to each other.

They had stumbled to Rory's room, holding onto each other for more steadiness and because they just couldn't not touch. Hands were everywhere, kisses trailing on skin that lips hadn't touched before, and clothes discarded as if they meant nothing until there was just nakedness and their bodies slotting together. Not once had they thought that protection might be necessary.

One hand covered her own stomach. There was a tiny little human growing there. For a moment she allowed herself to feel happy about it, but that moment faded and instead she thought about Rory who would want to do the right thing. They would end up saddled with a baby at such a young age, never able to accomplish their dreams. Her mami would be so disappointed not to mention Kurt and Blaine.

Maybe she could save them all the grief and just nip the problem in the bud. No one would need to know. Not Rory and not her parents and certainly not Kurt and Blaine. Yes, that might be the better option. And abortion was such a simple process these days. Yes, this might be the better way to go.

She would make an appointment and go on her own. There would be no baby.

It was easy to think about, to see the easy fix. But it was hard too, because there was no way to just erase it from her mind and she would always know that there could have been a baby that was hers and Rory's.

Sugar burst into tears and she buried her face in her hands. She wanted Rory. She wanted to be held to tell him everything. Her body shook and she fell onto the bed on her side, curling her legs up. This wasn't fair. It was too hard. Maybe it was stupid to want to hide it from everyone, but who could she talk to?

Sugar continued to cry, her hands had grasped a pillow and she hugged it to her chest. Her sobs had gotten quieter, but her tears still poured and her heart still ached. Back when Rory was dating her friend Ellie, Sugar had spent many days in just this way, but those times hadn't hurt as much as this hurt.

Something touched her and she jumped.

"Sugar," Rory said and then climbed into the bed with her.

She didn't say anything, instead she just let her boyfriend hold her and everything she was holding onto tightly just unraveled. Rory's hold was gentle and warm. He was a rock that she could hold onto in the midst of a heavy current trying to push her off a waterfall.

Rory's hand rubbed at her side and then it rested right over her abdomen. It felt heavy there, but at the same time protective. She could tell him. Right then and there, she could just tell him.

"Rory," she muttered.

"Yeah?"

"I…I have…"

Rory shifted on the bed and he leaned over her so he could see her tear streaked face.

"Nothing," she said, "I love you. That's all."

Rory rolled away from her and stood up. "You're not going to tell me are you?" he asked.

He knew. How? There was no way, not unless he'd gone through her phone and she could still see it on her dresser. He couldn't have.

"I—"

"Did you already get an appointment for an abortion? How long have you known?" Rory was turned away from her, but his arms were crossed.

"I just found out," she whispered, "Rory, I don't know what to do."

He turned and Sugar was surprised at how broken he looked and it was only when she stared at him longer that she remembered Rory was supposed to be in class. He had texted her he would be home late from a study group.

"You're not from this time," she said and it would have sounded crazy if it hadn't been them.

"I'm from the future," Rory said, "where you tell me that you got rid of our baby without even talking to me about it first. Gosh, Sugar, I thought you were better than hiding something so big from me. Or is it even mine? Is that why you didn't tell me? I don't even know what to think anymore."

Sugar was shocked. He was so angry.

"Of course it's yours, Rory," she said, "there's been no one else. I love you. You know that, don't you. I love you."

His face changed, but the anger was still there. "I love you too," he whispered, "of course I do, but how can I just overlook this."

"I haven't done anything!"

"But you will," Rory said, "you will, and I'm starting to see that coming here to try and stop it won't do any good. I can't force you to do that if you don't want it. Just don't rush into a decision. I guess I really don't have a say."

Sugar stood up and rushed to stop him, her hands coming to his shoulders. "Rory, please help me. What would you have me do?"

"I don't know," Rory whispered.

"Anything you want," Sugar said, "if you want the baby, if you think we can do this then tell me because I – I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Rory gathered her up in his arms and she tilted her head back, staring up at him. He still looked serious and just a bit angry, but mostly he just looked as confused as she was which was a relief. Then, he kissed her. His hands clutched her to him and Sugar pressed herself even closer. Her arms were around his neck and every part of her body burned for him.

When he pulled back, he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I think it's your decision," Rory said, "it hurt when you told me you had just gone and done it without even mentioning it to me, but I guess, it's your body, right. Our lives would never be the same but won't we always wonder what if? I…I'm leaving it up to you."

Rory kissed her one last time and then he walked out of the room and Sugar was left more confused than ever. She cleaned herself up and then laid back down on her bed and thought. This was how Rory found her later and she lied through her teeth, telling him she thought she was getting the flu, when he asked if she was alright. He bought it.


	6. Chapter 6

2013

Kurt let Adam hold his hand all the way out of NYADA and onto the street, and he let him hold his hand while they walked a few blocks to the nearest movie theater. There was slush on the ground, and the air was still brisk, but Adam had at least let Kurt get his jacket and scarf on. Adam for his part had pulled on a beanie again as well as a bulky green-brown jacket that Kurt could find no appeal in. Somehow, Adam pulled off the look though. When they got to the theater, Kurt finally found a reason to let go of Adam's hand. They stood in a short line and Kurt tried to figure out which of the movies playing might come even close to not reminding him of Blaine in some way. The problem was that, everything did. And even if there wasn't something that could remind Kurt of Blaine, there was always Rory or Kurt putting himself and Blaine in almost any of the couples.

In the end, he let Adam pick, and he barely paid the movie any attention. Instead, he held his hands together, the knuckles turning whiter and whiter. It had been stupid to tell Adam that he wanted to get over Blaine. Kurt had said it half-thinking. Of course he wanted to get over Blaine. He wanted to let go of Blaine and stop the heavy feeling that constantly settled on his heart when he thought about how his Blaine had gone and broken them, but Kurt also knew that getting over Blaine was impossible.

Blaine was so entwined with him, was his past, present, and future and there was absolutely nothing that Kurt could do to change that and nor did he want to.

After the movie, Kurt ignored the hand that Adam tried to offer. Instead he got up and Adam could only follow behind him.

"This wasn't quite it, was it?" Adam asked.

The accent had made him swoon the first few times he'd heard it, but now it didn't have that effect. Kurt could still appreciate it, but what he wanted to hear was Blaine's voice.

"I don't think so," Kurt said, "listen, Adam, I don't think—"

"Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes were trained on Rory who stood just inside the theater, by the door.

"What is he doing?" Kurt muttered and then he rushed forward, he could hear Adam coming after him.

"Rory," Kurt said, "what happened?"

"Nothing," Rory said, "I just – oh, hello."

Kurt almost jumped. He'd forgotten about Adam. Adam stood behind him and when Kurt turned around to look at him, he looked confused. He looked back at Rory and he didn't like the annoyed look that had come over Rory's face.

"Hi," Adam said, "I'm Adam. I guess I'm Kurt's boyfriend. And you are?"

Kurt had never been a violent person, but in that moment he wanted to slap him. If there was one person that Kurt had not wanted finding out about him and Adam it was Rory. Not Blaine, in fact, running into Blaine would have probably gone over much better than seeing Rory.

"Boyfriend," Rory said. He stared between them for a while and then he shook his head. "I can't believe you would do that, dad," he said and then turned and walked out.

Kurt barely managed to process what he'd say before he was rushing after him, Adam behind him, but Rory was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn," Kurt said.

"Did he call you dad?" Adam asked.

Kurt closed his eyes. How was he supposed to explain that? He opened his eyes and Adam was watching him expectantly.

"He did," Adam said, "I've never had hearing problems and I know that's what he said. So, what does it mean? Is he not just your friend? Is it some weird sex thing, because I'd be okay with if you are and—"

Kurt shook his head furiously. His eyes were wide and he couldn't believe where the conversation was going. "Stop," he said, "just stop."

Adam did. He had a concerned look on his face, and he reached for Kurt's hands. Kurt let him take them, but he got no comfort from it, because Adam still looked curious and Kurt knew there would be nothing to excuse what he'd heard.

"I'll explain everything," Kurt told him, "but first let's go back to the loft."

\- - -

Rory made an attempt at walking all the way back to Bushwick where he had run into Santana earlier. It was Santana that had told him exactly where he would find his dad with way too much accuracy. Rory was slightly concerned about how she had known, but he hadn't asked because Santana was still scary. He hoped that she wouldn't be at the apartment when he returned.

He got there an hour after seeing his dad. He couldn't understand why Kurt, after telling him just weeks before that he loved his papa, would turn around and get a new boyfriend. Adam. His professor. There had been no indication in the future that they had dated.

He knocked on the door to the loft, but no one answered. So, he sat down outside and waited. Rory was going to have to see his dad again at some point, and he really had nowhere else to go for the rest of the day until he could head back to Lima and the time machine.

Rory didn't have to wait long, because his dad and Adam walked up to the door.

"You again," Rory muttered, "of course."

Adam just looked at Rory, confused, and then back at Kurt who was opening the door. He didn't say anything. When Rory looked at his dad though he knew that his dad was not in a good mood. This was the mood that Rory had always tried to avoid at home because it was often, then, that he would get yelled at for just the tiniest of things.

"Rory," he said when they were inside, "come with me."

Rory followed his dad past a few hung sheets into what must have been his "bedroom".

"You called me dad, in front of him. He heard you say that," Kurt said without preamble and Rory hadn't expected for this to be the topic of conversation. Then, again he hadn't even noticed the slip.

"Good," Rory said and knew it was petty and childish.

"What? Rory – this is a secret, time-travel everything."

Rory shook his head a little. "It is," he said, "but you and Blaine being together, that is far more important than some secret about time travel."

"Your papa and I will be together again someday, you know that. Adam is – he's nice and he likes me and it's easy to be with him. He's my friend and being out here with just Rachel and Santana means I need some of those. Except I guess that's ending today."

Rory could almost feel the loneliness that his dad must have been feeling, but he also knew that it was a feeling that couldn't just be extinguished by being with another guy.

His dad left him in the room on his own and Rory sighed and sat down on the bed. He had been stupid to think that coming to see his dad would do much for him when it came to his own problems when he didn't even want to his dad what they were. Rory had given up and he was almost sure what the outcome would be. Sugar would go through that abortion. He had seen the fear in her eyes, and her confusion, and he just knew that it would be her decision.

When he stepped out of his dad's room, he found Adam and his dad sitting at a small table in the kitchen-ette.

"So, he's your son from the future," Adam said, "and you said you didn't want to watch Doctor Who with me."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "He is, Adam, he is my biological son from the future. His other father is Blaine, and he came back when I was in high school originally because he needed to fix something about the future."

"And now he's back to make sure you and Blaine stay together."

Rory saw his dad nod.

"And this isn't some ploy to blow me off, is it? It's actually true."

Kurt nodded again. "I am so sorry, Adam, but I think a part of me did want to move on from Blaine, but I don't think it's possible. He's my soulmate, and I can't keep fighting fate and my future is Rory and me and Blaine together."

"I get it," Adam said, "and maybe we could still be friends?"

"Yeah. I'd like that," his dad said.

Adam stood up. "Just give me a few days," he said, "I'll call you soon."

Then, he walked right past Rory to the door, not even giving him a glance and Rory could only stand there for a while longer before he walked to sit down in the vacated seat that Adam had left.

"I'm sorry," he said.

His dad shook his head. "I was looking for a reason to let him down," he said, "I don't think he really believed the whole time travel stuff, but I guess at least this leaves me single again. Now, why are you here, Rory?"

Rory shrugged his shoulders, but then he answered anyway, "I think I made a mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"I told someone I care about to make a choice about something, but I know what I want the choice to be and I think I'm going to be disappointed. Basically, I'm not ready to go back to my present."

If he went back and nothing was changed and Sugar had still gone through with the abortion, then, Rory didn't know what he'd do. He had no plan either way, actually, and that was probably more of a problem.

"Can you tell me what the decision is?" Kurt asked.

Rory shook his head.

His dad shook his head and smiled a little. "Rory, have you maybe thought that it would be a good idea to talk to the me of the future who knows what's going on."

"For that to happen I need you and papa to get back together. And seriously dad, do you even have the whole story yet? Do you know what he did exactly or why? Because, he wouldn't have done it to be malicious, and I don't think you've thought of him in any of this. You're only thinking about yourself."

After he said it, Rory gasped. It was just what he'd been doing, focusing on himself and nothing else. Well, the baby a little bit, but mostly himself and his guilt it Sugar went through an abortion because he gave her free reign, and his need to not be angry with Sugar because he loved her and he didn't want their relationship to end, and his wish for everything to be back to how it had been because a baby would change everything and he wasn't ready to be a father. But he hadn't really thought about Sugar – well some – but not the extent to which this would all affect her one way or another, because he'd related it all to himself.

"Rory?" his dad asked.

"I have to get back to Ohio," Rory said and stood up, almost knocking the chair over in his haste.

His dad grabbed his hand. "Not tonight, it's getting late, you probably won't find a train back."

"Right," Rory said.

\- - -

2045

Sugar touched her flat stomach, a finger pushed down against her belly and she sighed. It was a bit stupid to keep dwelling on it. Rory had made it clear it was her decision, so she didn't need to feel very guilty about any of it. The baby would just get in the way, and Sugar wasn't even sure if she ever wanted to be a mother.

"Sugar Lopez Pierce," a woman in green scrubs called.

She took a deep breath, gathered her things and stood up. Sugar was the only one in the waiting room when she arrived, but there were a couple of other people there now and she felt like they were all looking at her.

"Right this way, honey," the woman said, "the doctor will be with you in just a minute."

She was showed into a small room that was mostly taken up by a desk. There were two chairs in front of it and one behind it, a computer monitor sat to the left, and behind the desk was a low shelf that held books, a couple of pamphlets, and a bunch of picture frames.

Dr. Reed was a very tall, very thin woman with flaming red hair that she had pulled back with a clip. Her eyes were a nice green color and Sugar could only think that she'd just met Harry Potter's mom. She almost said her thought out loud.

"Hello," Dr. Reed said, "you must be Sugar. I'm Dr. Reed."

She offered her hand and Sugar shook it. The doctor sat down behind the desk. "So," she said, "why are you here today, Sugar?"

"I'm pregnant," Sugar said, "but I don't want the baby. My boyfriend has made it clear that it has to be my decision, but I know that he doesn't want me to have an abortion, and I don't really want one either."

"So, you though adoption might be the better course," Dr. Reed said.

Sugar nodded.

"How far along are you, Sugar?"

Sugar looked down at her flat stomach. "Maybe a month."

Dr. Reed nodded. She clicked the computer monitor on, but grabbed from her drawer a tablet. Everyone used them these days, they were as thin as paper and practically weightless. Tablets did everything. Dr. Reed typed something on it and then looked at Sugar.

"Well, the process is simple," she said, "you'd get to choose the parents the baby will go to and you can meet up with potential couples, or if you would rather not know we will match the baby with the best possible parents according to your preferences."

Sugar nodded. She wished that Rory was there with her and that he knew exactly what she was doing, but he couldn't be. Rory didn't even know about the baby yet in their time-line and in this one, well, he wouldn't have been helpful to bring along.

"I know that this is a hard decision to make, Sugar, and if you came here only to get all the information you might need that is okay. You don't have to decide today."

"No," Sugar said, "I think this is the best option for me. I know that if I don't do this now I'll change my mind."

Dr. Reed nodded and then opened a drawer. She pulled out another tablet which she handed over. "Just fill out all your facts. We will match you up with a few couples looking to adopt and keep doing so until you've found the ones you like best."

Sugar nodded and began to fill in her information in addition to something about Rory. It was long and there were questions that Sugar had never thought would be a part of putting a baby up for adoption.

When she was finished, she handed the tablet back to Dr. Reed who smiled at her.

"You can change your mind at any time," she said, "and some women do. Your options will be sent to you in a few days."

Dr. Reed read over what Sugar had filled out nodding to herself.

"Do you have any questions?"

She didn't. Adoption was pretty straight forward and Sugar had spent way too long online looking up everything she could about it, so much so, that she was practically an expert.

"I don't."

"Wonderful," Dr. Reed said and then stood up, "if you do, don't hesitate to call. We'll be in touch as soon as your information has been processed."

Sugar nodded.

When she left the facility, she left with a heavy heart, still feeling lost and unsure and as if she wanted nothing more than to cry. She'd lied to Rory earlier and told him that she'd be gone for Thanksgiving to give herself more time, but now she wished that she had just told him what she was planning and been done with it.

\- - -

2040

"I guess you were telling the truth all those years ago."

Kurt jumped and turned. Adam stood behind them and Kurt could have laughed, because of course he still wore beanies. He was also still very handsome even if more lines had made it onto his face.

"Adam," Kurt said once his shock wore off, "how have you been?"

"Good, good, how about you? And Blaine?"

Kurt tied off the bag of oranges that he'd just finished filling up with good picks from the stand.

"He's just around the corner," Kurt said, "looking for something or other. Rory told me you said hello."

Adam nodded and shifted his feet. "It's funny, I thought he looked familiar from the moment he entered my classroom, but there are so many of them, you know, and then it hit me that he was the boy I met back when we were dating. You said he was your son. I didn't really believe you, but…"

"I was telling the truth," Kurt said.

He remembered how things had turned out, then. He and Adam didn't speak for months, until finally they patched things up and became friends again. Adam never brought up Rory, but they did talk about Blaine. And when Kurt and Blaine got back together, Adam rooted for them and there was no animosity when he eventually met Blaine.

"I think I knew that," Adam said, "but I was heartbroken, to tell you the truth. Kurt, I could have fallen for you and hard. Anyway, your Rory, he's a bright kid."

Kurt nodded. "So, teaching?"

"Yeah, it fell into my lap. I don't think I was ever very good as an actor, but I think I've always been more interested in teaching, even back then. I was offered the job so I took it and, well, I think New York has always suited me."

"Why didn't you try and contact me or Rachel? We would have been happy to hear from you."

Adam shrugged his shoulders, but Kurt could see he was hesitating from saying something.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"Hey, Kurt, do you think we'll have time to make from scratch mashed potatoes, because we can just get one of the boxes and—"

Blaine came to a stop next to him. He held two boxes of mashed potato mix and a jar of Nutella.

"Oh," he said, "Adam. Fancy running into you here, how have you been?"

Blaine managed to balance the boxes and jar in one hand while he shook Adam's hand.

"Good, good," Adam said, "I'm happy to see the two of you still happy and together. Anyway, it was nice seeing you two, but actually I should get going. I have to get back to my partner."

"Partner," Kurt said and grinned at him, "well I'd like to meet the man that finally did it for you. How about we get together next week sometime, we'll still be in New York then and it'll be great to really catch up."

"Yes, definitely," Blaine added, "it'll be fun."

Adam looked a little unsure, but then he nodded. "Yeah, sure," he said.

He and Kurt exchanged numbers and then Adam was waving at them and walking away. Kurt stared after him and then turned to Blaine. "It all works out in the end, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does," Blaine said and then held up the mashed potato boxes.

"From scratch, honey," Kurt said, "that stuff tastes like the cardboard it comes in. We'll have time to real mashed potatoes."

"Thought you'd say that," Blaine said, "but I thought that since Rory might not even show that it might be a good idea to take it down a little."

Kurt knew that Blaine had a point about the dinner that he was planning. It was probably going to be just the two of them. Sugar had been acting a little strange since Rory left and she had already warned them that she might not show up to Thanksgiving, but she still wasn't going back to Ohio.

"And you'll never guess who I just ran into," Blaine said. He set down his boxes of mashed potato.

"Who?" Kurt asked. He was still a little stuck on seeing Adam so soon after Rory told him that he was his teacher.

"Sebastian Smythe," Blaine said, "Isn't that crazy? I didn't even know he was in New York. He was arguing with someone over a ham, it was kinda funny, I didn't really talk to him."

"Huh," Kurt said.

They continued shopping for a little while longer, picking up the last few things that they were going to need and a few things they didn't really need for their dinner.

"When do you think he'll be back?" Kurt asked, "it shouldn't be long right?"

Blaine shrugged.

They got onto the checkout line.

"This whole situation is a mess," he sighed, "I'm a little disappointed in both of them and maybe more so in Sugar than Rory. Who knows what the right thing to do really is, but she just went and had an abortion when there could have been a different option."

"I don't think she ever intended to tell Rory she did that," Kurt said.

They stepped up to the scanning self-check out machine and Kurt was just pressing the screen when he heard Adam's voice again, so he looked up and there just a few feet away, was Adam's beanie clad head, and next to him stood none other than Sebastian Smythe. He nudged Blaine.

"Blaine, look."

It was just then, that Adam caught sight of them and then Sebastian looked their way and Adam kind of shrugged his shoulders and then looked at Sebastian again.

"Well, that I didn't expect," Blaine said, "who would have thought."

"I certainly didn't."

One look at a calendar told Rory that he was back a little over a week since he'd left. He got to New York in a couple of hours, happy with the faster traveling time of the future, and then he walked home from the station because it wasn't too far.

He arrived to laughter, and when he closed the door behind him his dad appeared from just around the bend.

"Rory!" he said and Rory was swept up into a very needed hug.

His papa appeared, then. "Did I hear Rory's name? Oh, I did, you're home."

His dad let him go only long enough for Rory to hug his papa, and then he was pulling him back towards him.

"How did it go, sweetheart?" his dad asked.

"Alright, I guess," Rory said, "is Sugar here?"

His papa shook his head. "We're not sure where she's gone. Not since after you left."

"Right," Rory said, "I don't even know what I'm going to do about her anyway."

"Are you guys coming back?"

A tall handsome man stepped towards them. To Rory he looked familiar, there was something about the smile and his face, but he couldn't place it until his papa addressed him.

"This is Rory, Sebastian, our son."

Sebastian. This was Sebastian from back when his dad were in high school. But what was he doing in their apartment?

"Oh, Rory," Sebastian said, "I've heard a lot about you from your dads and Adam. They're all very proud of you."

Rory looked between Sebastian and his dads. "Um, what's going on?"

He was led towards the kitchen where they had been sitting before with a bottle of wine and there was his professor.

"We ran into Adam last week," his dad explained.

Rory was still a little annoyed with Adam, at least the one in the past, and seeing as he had seen the younger Adam with his dad merely a day ago, he couldn't help but scowl a little bit, and he had never been a big fan of Sebastian either.

"I need to find Sugar," he said and then walked towards his room to find his phone and see if he could figure out where she might be.

But when he got to his room it was to a note.

_Rory,_

_I know you're probably still very upset. The last time I saw you, I told you I had an abortion, and that was a lie. I don't know how you didn't figure it out, but I guess you were otherwise preoccupied. We never talked about the future and if we wanted children, but I have never felt like I should be anyone's mother. I didn't think I would ever want to, but I think that will change in the future and I know that you aren't ready for fatherhood right now. But after you came to see me, so upset right after I found out, I knew that abortion just wasn't an option. But, for me to get to that conclusion, you had to believe it was something I was willing to do which isn't something I realized until afterwards, but it's all worked out. I needed some time, so I've gone back home to Ohio. I don't want to write everything out on this note, so give me a call._

_Love,_

_Sugar_

It was dated on the night after he left, and his dad had mentioned they hadn't really seen her. He stared at the note in confusion. Sugar didn't want to be a mother, but she didn't want to have an abortion. Was she giving up the baby for adoption? Had that been her decision?

He pulled out his phone and called her. She answered on the second ring.

"Rory," she breathed, "You've been gone what's felt like forever."

"I just read your note," Rory replied, "so what are we doing, Sugar? Adoption?"

Sugar didn't respond. "It's a little bit complicated," she said at last, "I'll have to explain it when I see you. Sometimes I wish I had explained that day, but I was a mess."

"When are you going to come back here?"

"Tomorrow."

Rory hadn't known that he was still angry. He hadn't known that he still hadn't forgiven Sugar, but just hearing her over the phone infuriated him and he wanted to just break up with her because enough was enough and she just couldn't keep playing with him.

\- - -

Sugar was nervous. Her entire plan had been a gamble and it was one that could end disastrously if things didn't go well, but Sugar was almost positive that things would go well. She couldn't be sure of course, but she knew Rory and she knew how she felt about him and that had to be enough. She had to believe it was enough.

Rory met her at the station and they walked back to the apartment in silence. He was still mad at her. She wondered how much angrier her might get when she finally confessed. Sugar looked down at her body. It had been changed a little bit, she wasn't as thin as before, and she was still in the last stages of healing up, but Rory didn't seem to notice any of it.

His dads weren't at the apartment when they got there and Sugar was glad.

"So," Rory said, "you're still pregnant, then."

Sugar shook her head. "No, Rory, I'm not."

He raised an eyebrow. "You said you didn't have an abortion."

"I didn't," Sugar said, "but I am almost ten months older. I already gave birth."

"What?"

Rory jumped to his feet. "You already…then last time when you were here—"

"I already gave her up," Sugar said, "and she was the most beautiful thing I have ever be held. She has your eyes."

Sugar watched Rory carefully. He was pacing and he looked livid and annoyed, but mostly he was just confused.

"How?" he asked.

"How else? I time travelled."

"Back from the future," Rory said, "from after you gave birth. So, where is pregnant Sugar from this time?"

This was where things got complicated and she didn't know if Rory was going to be happy with how she'd resolved their problems.

"She's in the future," she said, "five years from now to be exact."

Rory ran a hand through his hair agitated and he sat back down. His eyes moved from side to side as if he was trying to take in as much information as he could to figure out the puzzle.

"Why?"

"I went to the future and I put her up for adoption there. The thought of giving birth to that baby and then never seeing her again killed me. She is a part of me, and a part of you and I didn't want to just have some strangers raise her."

Rory continued to stare at her. "I don't understand," he said.

"Rory, in five years it's the two of us that adopt her."

It was all out there and now there was only for Rory to react, but he looked only overwhelmed and surprised. For once he was at a loss for words and then he began to laugh.

"That is – Sugar, I would have never…five years?"

"We'll be ready, then, right? We just have to apply for adoption in a few years and I know that I get the file and I picked us, so she'll have us, a more mature version of us."

Rory laughed and then he was reaching for her, grabbing her hands and pulling her into a tight embrace before her face was peppered with kisses.

"I love you," Rory proclaimed, "and thank you. I was lost through all of this, but knowing you did all of this for us. Sugar, you are the only person that would have thought to do this and I just love you so much."

When he pulled further back from her, Sugar saw that there were tears in his eyes.

"We're going to have a daughter," he whispered.

"Yeah," Sugar said and she let him cup her face and plant a hard kiss on her and she melted in his arms.


	7. Epilogue

Rory was running. He ignored the shouts telling him to slow down and even had to avoid a nurse with a wheelchair at one point, but it was worth it, when he arrived at the room just in time. Sugar was sat against pillows and a nurse stood next to her feeding her ice chips.

"I'm on time," he sighed and entered at a much calmer pace.

"Rory!" Sugar gasped, "what are you—"

He grinned. "If you get to be here, then I get to be here," he informed her.

"Will you be in the room, then?" the nurse asked.

Sugar nodded immediately. "He will be."

They made him put on scrubs and then he sat down with Sugar who was already well into her contractions. The future had not made giving birth any easier and Rory knew that Sugar had had a natural birth without any drugs.

"I can't believe you're here," Sugar said.

"Why would I miss this? It's an important day, you know, and I've been waiting for years for this."

Rory hadn't planned on this originally until the day was suddenly upon them, and he just knew that he couldn't not go. It would be the birth of their daughter and he just couldn't miss it because the Sugar giving birth was five years younger than him. She was still Sugar and he would still love her.

So, he let her crush his hand through her contractions and then later throughout the birth itself. Her grip was so tight that he lost feeling of his hand and he was almost positive that she must have broken something. It was hours of Sugar screaming and grunting and becoming so disgruntled that Rory almost wished he hadn't gone. Her hair was matted to her forehead, wet with sweat, and her face had turned red and she scrunched up her face as she kept pushing until it was finally over and she just flopped back against the pillows, breathing hard. Her hand went limp and there was a cry in the room that was not Sugar but the baby.

The doctor cut the umbilical cord himself and one of the nurses took it and collected the blood. It was practical these days, no questions asked about keeping the blood and stem cells because they were valuable and an important part of healthcare. They would be stored and kept viable for any future problems.

The baby was cleaned up and looked over and then finally a nurse brought her over wrapped up in a pink blanket.

"Would you like to hold her?" she directed the question at Sugar.

Sugar shook her head and motioned towards Rory who was handed the tiny bundle. As all babies did, his daughter looked a bit like a prune. She had a not so round face and her skin was splotchy and slightly red. A tuft of hair covered her head, thin and short and barely covering the crown of her head. Rory thought she was the most precious thing in the world.

"Bring her here," Sugar rasped out. Her voice was hoarse from the screaming and yelling she'd done.

Rory brought her closer and Sugar reached a hand touch their daughter's face. "She's beautiful," she said, "What are we going to call her?"

"Addy," Rory answered, "you picked it out."

Sugar tried to laugh, but coughed instead. "It's a pretty name."

"It's not going to be easy not getting to see her for five years," she said.

"No, it's not," Rory agreed, "but it was for the better."

"When is she coming?"

"You? Soon. The adoption agency doesn't know I'm here, but they probably called her already."

Rory was right. His phone rang just a few minutes later, so he handed Addy to Sugar who protested about holding her at first but then acquiesced, and then he stepped outside to answer.

"I gave birth," she said, "and I know you're already there, but I'll be there in just a little bit. Just, I can't believe it's time. I get to see our Addy again."

The nursery had been designed by her father-in-law, because he just couldn't help himself and Sugar didn't mind not having to do all the hard work. It came out better than had she or Rory worked on it, anyway. The day that they brought Addy home, they were all there. Her moms and Rory's dads and even Rory's Uncle Cooper who was rocking silver hair and glasses and somehow still had a pretty amazing physique.

"She's the cutest baby in the world," her mom cooed when it was her turn to hold her, "looks just like Sugar."

They were all seated in the small living room area of the apartment that Sugar and Rory had bought a year earlier. It was a bit smaller than what they had wanted, but the best they could do on their own.

"And Rory," put in Blaine, "those eyes are unmistakably Hummel."

"Yes, yes they are," Kurt said proudly.

Rory rolled his eyes. "Dad!"

The baby was passed along to Blaine and Sugar watched happily with Rory as the grandparents continued to cuddle and kiss Addy. It was unbelievable to think about how five years before she'd giving birth to Addy and then had to leave her and now, finally, she was able to have her baby in front of her.

Eventually the baby made it back to Rory who cringed when he smelled her. "And that's why you're back in my arms, isn't it, darlin' " But Rory took her towards the nursery. Sugar saw Kurt follow him.

"Anyway," her mami said, "I am very proud of how the two of you handled this situation but I am still much too young to be a grandmother."

"But I am just old enough to be an uncle," Cooper put in.

They all laughed at that and Sugar could see Blaine shaking his head. Rory had a look in his eyes that said that he would never leave Addy alone with her Great Uncle.

After all their guests left a few hours later, Rory and Sugar sat on their very comfy couch with Addy. She was almost asleep from all the excitement of the day, and yet despite knowing that they should probably put her in her crib, neither parent wanted to set her down.

People always said that new parents never wanted to take their eyes from their newborns, and it was that but also the fact that they had waited longer than the nine months most parents waited. Five years was a long time to wait for their baby girl.

"It all turned out well," Rory whispered, "gosh, she's beautiful."

Sugar leaned her head on Rory's shoulder. "I've loved her for so long," she said, "but it's different having her here with us."

"But we should all go to bed," Rory said, "I hear this whole baby thing will lead to very little sleep."

Sugar pressed a kiss to Rory's cheek. "Who thought it would all end up like this."

"Well, Mrs. Hummel-Anderson, we did."

Sugar couldn't help but laugh. "time travel – it's taken the mystery out of life."

Rory snorted. "Are you kidding, that has complicated everything even more. Can you imagine telling her our story?"

Sugar hadn't really thought about their daughter as anything older than a baby for five years, and it struck her suddenly that one day she might actually have to tell her just how she came into the world and about all the rest of their adventures.

"I can," she said, "it'll be like a fairy tale – her parents the time travelers."

Rory settled Addy into her crib and Sugar leaned over next to him to watch her and they didn't move to go to their own room for another hour until Sugar started to yawn.

"Thank you," Rory said when they were in bed, "for her, for us, for everything."

"You're the one that started it all," Sugar said, "taking my mom's machine like that…"

"I guess that's where we'll begin the story."

Sugar nodded. "Daddy did something very stupid that turned out to be the smartest thing he's ever done…"

"And mommy had to go rescue him…"

They shared a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now this is truly the end for the Rory Hummel Anderson story that I wrote such a long time ago. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
